What if I die?
by Arashi Stern
Summary: "di sekolah aku bertemu cucu Anna-san.."/"Dragneel-san apa kau-"/"dia melihat mataku.."
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Belong to Hiro Mashima

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

"Natsu bangun!"

Hening.

"Natsu!"

Hening.

Pria bersurai hitam itu menghela nafas berat. Dia masih berusaha untuk membangunkan adiknya.

"Natsu Dragneel buka matamu!"

Hening.

'Krieett'

Pintu terbuka, menampakan wanita bersurai pirang di daun pintu. Wanita itu menepuk keningnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"anata, kau tidak akan bisa membangunkan Natsu dengan cara selembut itu.." ujar wanita itu, Mavis Vermilion a.k.a Mavis Dragneel

Pria itu-Zeref Dragneel-menghela nafas berat. Dia memang terlalu memanjakan sang adik. Setelah berpikir dan menimbang sejenak, Zeref pun segera menuju sebuah lemari besar yang ada di kamar sang adik.

"eh, itu 'kan.." ujar Mavis saat melihat benda yang Zeref ambil, yaitu sebuah syal putih kotak kotak

"Natsu, kalau kau tidak bangun maka syal ini akan kakak beri-"

"iya kak, jangan sentuh barang barangku!" seru Natsu, keadaannya sangat kacau karena rambut dan pakaiannya sangat berantakan bahkan matanya masih terpejam

"baiklah, kakak akan tunggu di bawah.." ujar Zeref dan segera pergi diikuti Mavis

"tenang saja Anna-san, Igneel-san, syal ini tidak akan kubiarkan hancur.." ujar Natsu sambil memeluk syal tersebut

•

Pagi ini kediaman Dragneel sedang melaksanakan sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Zeref, Mavis, Natsu, dan August menikmati makanan tersebut. Terutama Natsu yang semalam tidak sempat makan, jadi dia makan lebih banyak pagi ini. August yang melihat porsi makan pamannya hanya tertawa sementara Zeref dan Mavis hanya tersenyum maklum.

"oh iya Natsu, besok kau akan sekolah.." ujar Zeref sambil menatap Natsu dan seketika Natsu tersedak

"paman minumlah!" seru August sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih pada pamannya dan langsung saja Natsu menerimanya

"sankyuu August.." ujar Natsu

"kau akan sekolah di Fairy Tail High School, sekali kali kau harus sekolah sihir Natsu.." ujar Mavis

Fairy Tail High School adalah sekolah penyihir yang didirikan oleh Mavis dan beberapa rekannya yaitu Purehito, Yuri, dan Warrod serta Zeref juga ikut membantu pastinya.

"sekolah sihir? Baiklah, aku rasa tidak terlalu masalah.." ujar Natsu sambil kembali memakan pancake

"nah, sekarang kau, aku, dan August akan berbelanja.." ujar Mavis dengan semangat berapi api

•

Seperti yang Mavis katakan saat sarapan tadi, Natsu terpaksa berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sekolahnya. Dia senang melihat August yang sangat antusias tapi tetap saja Natsu malas berbelanja. Tapi di lain sisi Natsu juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan kakak iparnya itu, di mata Natsu Mavis sama saja dengan Zeref.

"lihat Natsu, buku yang bagus bukan?!" seru Mavis sambil menunjuk sebuah buku dengan motif sisik naga berwarna merah maroon

"wah bagus sekali kak.." ujar Natsu sambil memegang buku tersebut

"kalau begitu paman harus membelinya!" seru August yang dibalas anggukan oleh Natsu

"baiklah, kita akan membeli buku itu.." ujar Mavis lalu Natsu dan August ber-high five ria

"arigatou Mavis-nee!" seru Natsu dan Mavis langsung malu karena Natsu memanggilnya begitu

"ah, kau membuat aneki malu.." ujar Mavis sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"ah iya, aku mau ke toilet sebentar!" seru Natsu dan segera pergi dengan terburu buru sehingga-

'Bruukk'

-dia menabrak seorang gadis.

"maafkan aku nona!" ujar Natsu sambil membantu gadis tersebut bangkit

"a-aku juga minta maaf.." ujar gadis tersebut dan setelah itu Natsu segera pergi dengan air mata yang mengalir di matanya

'akhirnya aku menemukannya Anna-san..'

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan Heartfilia, dia kini berada di salah satu sekolah ternama di Magnolia, yaitu Fairy Tail High School. Sekolah yang didirikan beberapa tahun lalu ini sudah bisa menjadi sekolah terbaik karena prestasi yang mereka miliki, bukan hanya prestasi saja, tapi yang menjadi rahasia dari sekolah ini adalah sekolah penyihir. Mulai dari penyihir biasa sampai penyihir langka berada di sini. Salah satunya Lucy yang merupakan penyihir roh bintang. Tidak banyak murid sepertinya, kalau ada mungkin dari sekolah lain.

"ohayou Lu-chan!" sapa Levy sambil tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh Lucy

"perhatian semuanya, kali ini akan ada murid baru!" ujar Erza Scarlet sang ketua kelas 11-A sekaligus ketua komite disiplin

"siapa murid barunya?" tanya Mirajane Staruss, model ternama sekaligus penyihir Take Over

"kalau tidak salah dia adalah adik ipar kepala sekolah 'kan?!" ujar Lisanna Staruss, adik Mirajane

"seorang Dragneel? Wah, aku penasaran.." ujar Cana Alberona, anak salah satu guru terkuat di Fairy Tail

"Lu-chan, kau tahu tentangnya?" tanya Levy sambil menatap Lucy

'KRIIINGGG!'

Bunyi bel membuat para murid segera duduk di kursi masing masing. Tak lama datang seorang guru bersurai hitam dengan pakaian yang tidak pantas dicontoh, Ur Milkovich.

"ohayou sensei!"

"ohayou minna, kali ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk Dragneel-kun.." ujar Ur dan pemuda bersurai salmon itu pun masuk ke dalam kelas

Pemuda itu memakai kacamata yang cukup tebal sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat irisnya. Dia memakai seragam Fairy Tail ditambah sebuah sweater berwarna abu abu.

"Natsu Dragneel, salam kenal.." ujar pemuda itu sambil membungkukan badannya

"nah Dragneel-kun silahkan duduk.." ujar Ur dan dibalas anggukan oleh Natsu

Dia pun berjalan mencari bangku yang kosong namun seorang pemuda bernama Gray Fullbuster sengaja membuat Natsu tersandung dan langsung saja Natsu terjatuh tepat di samping kursi Lucy. Kacamata terpental beberapa meter darinya.

"Dragneel-san, biar kubantu!" seru Lucy dan langsung membantu Natsu dengan mengambil kacamata Natsu

"terima kasih.." ujar Natsu

Lucy yang ingin menyerahkan kacamata ke Natsu mendadak terdiam. Membuat seisi kelas menjadi penasaran.

"a-ada apa Lu-chan?" tanya Levy sambil menatap Lucy khawatir

"Dragneel-san, apa kau-" ujar Lucy namun terpotong karena Natsu sudah dihadapannya dan mengambil kacamata serta langsung memakainya.

"sankyuu.." ujar Natsu dan segera berlalu, meninggalkan Lucy yang terdiam

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun Lucy tetap terdiam di kursinya. Kelasnya sudah hampir kosong, namun Lucy tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Lu-chan aku duluan, Gajeel sudah menunggu.." ujar Levy dan segera pergi

Kini hanya tinggal Lucy di dalam kelas. Dia masih memikirkan hal yang tadi. Saat di mana matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Natsu. Tiba tiba Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas keluar kelas lalu pulang.

"Lucy, kau belum pulang?"

Lucy segera menoleh ke arah suara, ternyata salah satu gurunya yaitu Ur.

"Ur-sensei, saya akan segera pulang.." ujar Lucy dan segera pergi

Dia berjalan secepat mungkin meninggalkan sekolah. Bahkan saat supirnya menanyakan kenapa Lucy terburu buru dia tetap tidak menjawab.

'Braakk'

Pintu dibuka cukup keras, untunglah hanya Lucy dan beberapa pelayan yang ada di rumahnya. Dengan langkah terburu buru Lucy menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan di mana terdapat berbagai macam buku. Seolah sudah hafal letak bukunya Lucy tak perlu susah payah untuk mencari buku yang dia inginkan.

"ini dia.." ujarnya sambil memegang buku diary milik neneknya, Anna Heartfilia

Lucy mulai membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di sana tanpa terlewat sedikit pun. Lalu matanya tiba tiba menajam saat menemukan tulisan 'Natsu Dragneel' di buku tersebut.

"jadi nenek, siapa sebenarnya Natsu Dragneel ini?

* * *

Spriggan Corp, sebuah perusahaan yangdipimpin oleh Zeref Dragneel. Saat ini Zeref tampak sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen penting. Dia tidak sendiri, sekertarisnya Irene Belserion sedang membantunya.

"Zeref-sama, saya mendapat telfon dari Natsu-sama.." ujar Irene

"ada apa dengan Natsu?!" tanya Zeref, dia langsung meninggalkan dokumennya dan fokus menatap Irene

"tenang Zeref-sama, Natsu-sama hanya ingin datang ke sini bersama August-sama.." ujar Irene sambil tersenyum, membuat Zeref menghela nafas lega

"kapan dia akan datang?" tanya Zeref

"kami baru saja datang.." jawab Natsu yang baru datang bersama August

Zeref langsung menghampiri mereka dan memeluk August serta mengelus kepala Natsu.

"kakak aku sudah besar tahu!" ujar Natsu, sedikit kesal karena rambutnya yang sudah berantakan jadi tambah berantakan

"August, di mana mama?" tanya Zeref kepada putra semata wayangnya itu

"mama sedang sekolah, jadi mama tidak bisa ikut.." jawab August, tersirat nada kekecewaan dari jawabannya

"August, mama tidak sekolah tapi bekerja.." ujar Natsu, dia tidak ingin August berpikir bahwa mamanya sekolah karena pergi ke sekolah

"baiklah Zeref-sama, Natsu-sama, August-sama saya permisi.." ujar Irene dan segera pergi namun Natsu menahannya

"putri Irene-san anak yang baik.." ujar Natsu dan setelah Irene pergi

"jadi apa yang membawa kalian ke sini?" tanya Zeref

"ini soal pekerjaan dan August bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan kakak jadi sekalian saja.." jawab Natsu

"pekerjaan? Ini soal Tartarus Corp ya?" tanya Zeref yang dibalas anggukan oleh Natsu

"di sekolah aku bertemu cucu Anna-san.." ujar Natsu dan Zeref hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman

"kalau begitu besok kau ajak dia makan malam di rumah.." ujar Zeref

"APAAAAAAA?!"

Untung Zeref sudah menutup telinganya, begitu juga dengan August. Natsu sendiri masih sangat kaget dengan perkataan kakaknya, kenapa harus diajak makan malam bersama? Dia saja baru bertemu dengan cucu Anna dan langsung diajak seperti itu.

"itu tidak mungkin.." ujar Natsu dan Zeref hanya terkekeh mendengarnya

"lalu bagaimana? Dia cantik dan baik?" tanya Zeref namun Natsu hanya menunduk lalu melepas kacamata tebalnya

"dia melihat mataku.." ujar Natsu

Seharusnya Zeref tidak menanyakannya.

•

•

•

•

•

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan review cerita ini, pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab di chapter ini, yah mungkin saja akan terjawab hehehe.. Hipotesis kalian membuatku tertawa karena melenceng jauh.

•

•

•

•

Fairy Tail Belong To Hiro Mashima

•

•

•

•

Hujan deras kini mengguyur kota Magnolia. Semua orang memilih untuk tidak keluar rumah karena cuaca yang cukup buruk di pagi ini. Hanya murid Fairy Tail High School yang masih berangkat sekolah, baik dengan payung dan jas hujan atau bahkan dengan sihir. Tapi berbeda dengan Natsu. Dia biasanya memilih menerobos hujan. Dengan sihir apinya dia akan cepat kering jadi itu tidak masalah baginya, tapi sayang kali ini Natsu harus naik mobil bersama Mavis. Ini semua karena Zeref yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak boleh memakai banyak sihir.

"nah sudah sampai!" seru Mavis dan dia segera turun dari mobil diikuti Natsu

"kak, aku ke kelas dulu.." ujar Natsu dan segera pergi

Beberapa orang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Mereka memandang Natsu adalah penyihir lemah dan culun yang mendapat keberuntungan karena dia dari keluarga Dragneel. Natsu sendiri tidak peduli, dia sekolah di sini juga karena kakaknya memintanya, kalau tidak lebih baik dia di rumah menjaga August.

"ohayou Salamander!"

Natsu berhenti dan menoleh ke arah suara lalu tersenyum. Ternyata sahabatnya, Gajeel Redfox yang memanggilnya.

"apa kabar?" tanya Natsu

"aku sangat sehat tentunya, dan aku dengar kau satu kelas dengan kekasihku.." ujar Gajeel membuat Natsu kaget

"a-apa dunia telah dihancurkan? Seorang Gajeel?" seru Natsu kaget sehingga membuat tangan Gajeel gatal ingin memukul pemuda bersurai salmon itu

"dengar Salamander, biarpun ini sekolah milik kakakmu aku tidak akan segan segan melawanmu!" ujar Gajeel, kalau kita cermati bisa kita lihat aura hitam di belakangnya

"kalau aku bertengkar di sini maka aku akan habis.." ujar Natsu, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kedua kakaknya akan memarahinya habis habisan

"ayo kita ke kantin!" seru Gajeel sambil menarik kerah belakang Natsu mengabaikan teriakan penolakan dari Natsu

•

•

Kelas 11-A kini ramai karena Gildarts-sensei tidak hadir. Beberapa murid memilih bermain walau sebagian ada yang tetap belajar. Salah satunya adalah Natsu. Sambil mendengarkan musik dengan headset dia membaca buku. Dia mendengarkan lagu 'Blow Away' yang dinyanyikan oleh Kakihara Tetsuya dan Yuuichi Nakamura, salah satu lagu kesukaannya.

'Tok! Tok!'

Meja Natsu diketuk membuat Natsu terpaksa melihat ke arah pelaku. Ternyata Lucy yang melakukannya.

"ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Natsu, dia kini sudah melepas headset serta menutup bukunya

"kau sedang membaca apa?" tanya Lucy

"bu-buku Spell Magic.." jawab Natsu

"a-ano, aku ingin bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan nenekku.." ujar Lucy

"maaf, aku perlu tahu namamu terlebih dahulu baru aku bisa tahu jawaban apa untuk pertanyaanmu.." ujar Natsu dan langsung membuat Lucy malu

"Lucy Heartfilia, salam kenal.." ujar Lucy dan dibalas anggukan oleh Natsu

"cucu Anna-san?" tanya Natsu dan dibalas anggukan oleh Lucy

"aku ingin tahu apa hubunganmu dengan nenekku.." ujar Lucy

"dia orang yang menolong kakakku, itu saja.." ujar Natsu

"aku bertanya tentang 'dirimu' Dragneel-san, bukan kakakmu!" ujar Lucy

Natsu hanya terdiam.

"oh iya Heartfilia-san, kakakku mengundangmu untuk pergi makan malam bersama, jika kau tidak keberatan. Kau bisa bertanya lebih banyak di sana.." ujar Natsu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Lucy

"baiklah.." ujar Lucy

"aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Anna-san, itulah jawaban atas pertanyaanmu.." ujar Natsu

•

•

Zeref tidak bisa berhenti memijat kepalanya yang pusing. Kepalanya terasa ingin hancur. Irene yang dari tadi berusaha menenangkannya pun tidak bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

"Zeref-sama, jangan sampai anda mengeluarkan 'Black Magic', jadi saya mohon tenanglah.." ujar Irene

Bisa menjadi masalah kalau sampai sihir Zeref keluar. Semua orang bisa mati dalam sekejap dan itu akan sangat menyusahkan sekaligus menyeramkan. Zeref pun menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Irene, dia melihat mata Natsu.." ujar Zeref, membuat Irene terkejut sampai menutup mulutnya yang terbuka

"dia melihat mata Natsu-sama? Tidak mungkin.." ujar Irene, dia menjadi panik seperti Zeref

Irene sendiri dekat dengan Natsu karena Irene yang mengajarkan Natsu sihir Dragon Slayers. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ada yang melihat mata Natsu. Padahal Irene tahu Natsu sudah memakai kacamata tebal untuk menyamarkan matanya, jadi siapa yang bisa melihatnya?

"bagaimana mungkin ada yang bisa melihatnya? Kacamata Natsu-sama sangat tebal Zeref-sama!" ujar Irene panik, dia sangat tahu kacamata yang Natsu pakai, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa melihat mata Natsu

"yang melihatnya adalah cucu Anna-san, Lucy Heartfilia.." ujar Zeref, membuat Irene membatu seketika, dia hanya diam membisu

"tidak mungkin.." ujar Irene, dia terlihat frustasi

"demi Kami-sama tenanglah Irene, kau baru saja menenangkanku tadi.." ujar Zeref

"ma-maaf Zeref-sama!" ujar Irene, dia langsung menenangkan diri

"Irene, kau pergilah ke sekolah dan lihat keadaan Natsu!" ujar Zeref dan dibalas anggukan oleh Irene

•

•

Natsu kini sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Dia tidak sendiri, Gajeel berada di sampingnya. Sesekali mereka bercanda atau melakukan pembicaraan ringan, sampai Gray yang berada di lapangan tidak sengaja melempar bola ke arah Natsu.

"pinky awas!" seru Gray dan Natsu segera menoleh ke arahnya

'Brukkk'

Terlambat, bola itu telah mengenai kepala Natsu dengan telak. Natsu pun terjatuh seketika dan Gajeel segera membantunya.

"oi, oi Salamander, bertahanlah!" seru Gajeel sambil membantu Natsu

Gray dan beberapa anak segera menghampiri mereka, begitu juga dengan Lucy dan Levy yang berada tidak jauh dari sana.

"astaga, Gajeel apa yang terjadi?" tanya Levy panik

"ayo kita bawa dia ke UKS!" seru Lucy namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya

"a-aku baik baik saja.." ujar Natsu sambil memegangi kepalanya

"kau baik baik saja?!" tanya Lucy khawatir

"i-iya, Heartfilia-san?" ujar Natsu dan dibalas anggukan oleh Lucy

"maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja.." ujar Gray yang dibalas anggukan oleh Natsu

"dasar muka es, Salamander hampir pingsan tahu!" seru Gajeel, dia paling kesal karena sahabatnya terluka

"oi muka besi, ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya, aku sudah memperingatkannya tadi tahu!" seru Gray

"sudahlah kalian berdua!" ujar Natsu

"Natsu-sama!"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara. Tepatnya ke seorang wanita bersurai scarlet panjang dikuncir, Irene.

"Gajeel, apa yang terjadi padanya?!" tanya Irene panik

"Irene-san, anak itu melempar bola ke arah Natsu!" seru Gajeel sambil menunjuk Gray

"kau!" ujar Irene, bisa kita lihat aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya

"Irene-san, kalau sampai anakmu tahu kau di sini dan tidak menemuinya dia akan sedih, jadi kumohon pergi dan temui dia.." ujar Natsu sambil tersenyum

"tapi Natsu-sama ini perintah dari Zeref-sama, saya-"

"kalau begitu ini perintah dariku, sekarang aku dan Gajeel akan ke kantin.." potong Natsu dan Irene hanya bisa mematuhinya

•

•

Malam pun tiba. Lucy kini sudah berada di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Dragneel. Malam ini dia memakai dress biru muda selutut tanpa lengan dengan rambut yang dikuncir setengah dengan pita biru. Untuk sepatu Lucy memilih flatshoes yang senada. Setelah merasa siap, Lucy mengetuk pintu dan yang membuka pintunya adalah August. Dia menatap Lucy lekat lekat.

"bibi siapa?" tanya August bingung

"aku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.." jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum

"oh bibi Lucy.. Kalau begitu ayo masuk.." ujar August sambil menarik Lucy masuk

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Lucy saat memasuki rumah ini adalah hangat dan nyaman. Di ruang tamu dia melihat banyak foto, namun dari semuanya yang menarik perhatiannya adalah foto Natsu dan Zeref kecil bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Natsu mirip sekali dengan ayahnya.." gumam Lucy pelan

Tak lama Mavis datang diikuti Zeref.

"aku tidak menyangka Natsu benar benar mengundangmu.." ujar Zeref sambil tersenyum

"kau tahu Lucy, Natsu merasa malu.." ujar Mavis dan Lucy hanya terkekeh kecil

"mama, papa, aku akan menjemput paman dulu!" seru August dan segera pergi sementara Zeref, Mavis, dan Lucy menuju ruang makan

"banyak sekali Mavis-san.." ujar Lucy saat melihat makanan yang tersaji

"ayo kita makan.." ujar Zeref dan mereka pun mulai makan

"kami datang!" seru August yang baru datang diikuti Natsu

"August pintar.." ujar Zeref sambil mengusap kepala August

"malam.." ujar Lucy sambil menatap Natsu

"ma-malam.." ujar Natsu gugup

Mereka pun memulai acara makan malam mereka dan diselingi candaan.

"Zeref-san, Mavis-san, aku ingin berbicara.." ujar Lucy

"August, tolong lanjutkan tugas sekolahmu tadi!" ujar Natsu dan August pun segera pergi

•

Lucy POV

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Zeref-san

"begini..

•

(Flashback)

"Natsu Dragneel, salam kenal.." ujar pemuda itu sambil membungkukan badannya

"nah Dragneel-kun silahkan duduk.." ujar Ur-sensei dan dibalas anggukan oleh Natsu

Dia pun berjalan mencari bangku yang kosong namun Gray sengaja membuatnya tersandung dan langsung saja dia terjatuh tepat di samping kursiku. Kacamatanya terpental beberapa meter.

"Dragneel-san, biar kubantu!" seruku dan langsung membantunya dengan mengambil kacamatanya

"terima kasih.." ujarnya

Aku yang ingin menyerahkan kacamatanya mendadak terdiam.

"a-ada apa Lu-chan?" tanya Levy-chan

"Dragneel-san, apa kau-" ujarku namun terpotong karena dia sudah dihadapanku dan mengambil kacamata serta langsung memakainya.

"sankyuu.." ujarnya dan segera berlalu, meninggalkanku yang terdiam

(EndFlashback)

•

"saat itu aku melihat tatapan Natsu kosong. Aku ragu namun memilih bungkam. Aku mencoba mencari salah satu info dari buku nenekku, tapi hasilnya ada kertas yang hilang.." ujarku, membuat mereka terdiam, bahkan Natsu sama sekali tidak memandangku

"beberapa dari kertas atau buku Anna-san memang ada pada kami, itu adalah harta berharga darinya.." ujar Zeref-san

"aku punya sebuah kesimpulan, namun aku berusaha mencari buktinya dulu.." ujarku

•

(Flashback)

'Tok! Tok!'

Aku mengetuk meja Natsu membuatnya melihat ke arahku.

"ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Natsu, dia kini sudah melepas headset serta menutup bukunya

"kau sedang membaca apa?" tanyaku, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau dia membaca buku Dragon Slayers

"bu-buku Spell Magic.." jawabnya, membuat kesimpulanku semakin jelas

•

"astaga, Gajeel apa yang terjadi?" tanya Levy-chan

"ayo kita bawa dia ke UKS!" seruku namun sebuah tangan mencegahku

"a-aku baik baik saja.." ujar Natsu sambil memegangi kepalanya

"kau baik baik saja?!" tanyaku khawatir, lalu aku melihatnya mengendus

"i-iya, Heartfilia-san?" ujar Natsu dan dibalas anggukan olehku, seingatku keluarga Dragneel adalah orang yang dekat dengan naga, apa Natsu mencium bau agar dapat mengenaliku?

•

"Natsu-sama!"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara. Tepatnya ke Irene-san, ibu Erza.

"Gajeel, apa yang terjadi padanya?!" tanya Irene-san panik

"Irene-san, anak itu melempar bola ke arah Natsu!" seru Gajeel sambil menunjuk Gray

"kau!" ujar Irene-san, dia terlihat sangat marah

(EndFlashback)

•

"akhirnya kesimpulanku terpenuhi. Natsu adalah seorang Dragon Slayers bukan? Mengingat dia dekat dengan Irene-san yang merupakan ibu dari para Dragon Slayers?" ujarku

"kau benar, Natsu adalah Dragon Slayers.." ujar Mavis-san

"seharusnya Natsu bisa menghindari bola Gray atau dia bisa membaca dengan baik buku tersebut.." ujarku

Natsu hanya menundukan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Mavis-san.

"jadi apa kesimpulanmu?" tanya Zeref-san

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

"apa Natsu..

...buta?"

•

•

•

•

Bersambung

RnR please sankyuu


End file.
